


Lips like morphine

by lovely_whisper



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_whisper/pseuds/lovely_whisper
Summary: Quinn knew exactly how to affect Hank. A short one shot that got stuck in my head. (Warning: usage of the F-word once)





	1. Chapter 1

***

Quinn sucked in her lower lip before slowly releasing it between her teeth. She studied Hank’s face and noticed his eyes turning darker and his hands tightly gripping the edge of his seat. His jaw set and his lips in a tight line. She loved the effect she had on him.

“Stop that!”, Hank growled, as she did it again.

“Why?”, Quinn shot back, enjoying the fact that she was actually making him feel uncomfortable.

Hank stood up from his chair and walked to stand in front of her. He placed his hands on the arm rests of her seat and towered over her. He was so close that she could smell his cologne. She felt her heartbeat sped up as she looked up and stared into his eyes, resisting the urge to bite her lip again.

“You need to stop this, Quinn”, he said softly. “We talked about this”.

Quinn shook her head. “No, we didn’t”, she replied. “You talked and I listened. It’s not like we truly discussed it”.

She sat up a little straighter and waited for him to reply. She remembered the little chat they had a few weeks ago. After they had grown closer together and there was a undeniable chemistry between them, Hank had told her that whatever it was, it could not happen. She was Erin’s age, so he could very well be her father. However, all she really heard was a lot of couldn’t, but not one shouldn’t.

She had noticed on many occasions that his stare lingered a little too long, that he was slightly overprotecting when it came to her safety and she had most definitely felt the sparks of ignition when they happened to touch. Yet it seemed he wouldn’t allow himself to be happy after all those years. According to Antonio, Hank never really dated anyone after Camille died. There were rumors about him and Olivia Benson, the lieutenant from the SVU, but it didn’t last. During her conversations with Antonio, most of them over a beer or two, Antonio had told her that he thought something was up between Hank and her. She hadn’t set him straight as he was right after all. ‘He will come around’, Antonio had said. She could only hope so.

She awoke from her reverie and realized he was still staring at her intently. She shifted slighty and met his gaze. She bit her lip again, awaiting his response. She didn’t have to wait long.

“Fuck, Quinn”, he sighed as he gazed down at her lips. “You have no idea what you do to me”.

A small smile tugged at her lips. She had a pretty good idea. She placed two fingers under his chin, causing him to shift his gaze back to her eyes. “Just kiss me already”, she told him firmly.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Hank finally cave in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I've had so many ideas for a follow-up chapter, but somehow didn't manage to actually write it. So I feel really happy that I finally did. It's been a Chicago PD-free few weeks and I'm missing the show, so I figured a new chapter might be appreciated.

**_Previously on Lips like morphine:_ **

_She awoke from her reverie and realized he was still staring at her intently. She shifted slighty and met his gaze. She bit her lip again, awaiting his response. She didn’t have to wait long._

_“Fuck, Quinn”, he sighed as he gazed down at her lips. “You have no idea what you do to me”._

_A small smile tugged at her lips. She had a pretty good idea. She placed two fingers under his chin, causing him to shift his gaze back to her eyes. “Just kiss me already”, she told him firmly._

* * *

Quinn swore she could see Hank's resolve crumble in front of her eyes. Just as he leant forward, his lips almost touching hers, she heard footsteps on the stairs and someone whistling a jazzy tune.

Her eyes captured his and she dared him to stay into this position, silenty urging whoever decided to work this late to bypass Hank's office and leave them the hell alone. But no such luck.

"Yo, anyone here?", she heard Antonio call out.

Hank took this as his cue to step back and walk towards the door to make his presence known.

"Yeah, we're here", he said taking a few steps out of his office. "What are you doing here so late?"

Antonio shrugged. "Just dropped the kids at Laura's, figured I could catch up on some paper work." he replied.

"Had I'd known you brought a lady friend, I would have gone to Molly's", he added as he spotted Quinn standing in the doorway with a playful annoyed look on her face.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything?", he asked innocently.

"Don't worry about it", Hank told him.

"No please, don't worry about it", Quinn told him sweetly, yet her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Everything's just fuckin' peachy".

Antonio held his hands up in mock surrender.

"You sound like you could use a drink", he said.

"I need a whole lot more than just a drink", she replied. "But a drink is a good start".

She looked at Hank while she ran her hands through her hair to pull it back into a pony tail and bit her lip.

"Are you coming?", she asked, totallly aware that Antonio probably spoke innuendo as fluently as she did.

She could see Hank's eyes flash with something that looked a lot like lust, but their moment was quickly interrupted by Antonio.

"I think I rather wait downstairs", he said almost akwardly before making his way towards the stairs in the back.

"I've got some calls to make", Hank told her, not missing the dissapointed look that crossed her face.

"I'll see you later than", she told him, grabbing her bag and coat and leaving him alone in his office.

* * *

Two drinks later Antonio finally felt brave enough to bring up the situation of her and Hank.

"So uhm... did I really interrupt something?", he asked her softly.

Quinn nodded. "I think he was about to kiss me", she admitted, sounding a little off.

"Damn, Q. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to", he said as he pulled in a quick one arm hug.

"I know, and it's fine really. I just really wanted him to you know", she told him, cutting herself of as she didn't want to make Antonio feel any more akward than he already was.

He nodded. "Why don't you make the first move?"

"I don't know", she replied honestly. "You think I should?"

"As much as I don't want to think about my boss doing what you obviously want him to do, it might be the push he doesn't know he needs", he explained.

"You might be right", she said, her voice sounding hopeful. "Maybe I should go and see him".

"Why don't you finish your drink and I'll call you a cab?", he offered.

Quinn smiled as she placed her hand on his arm. "Thanks 'Tonio".

* * *

15 minutes later she sat in the back seat of the cab as the driver drove the dark, silent streets towards Hank's house. Another 10 minutes later she had paid the driver and now stood a few steps from his front door as she took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. She knew he was home and awake, because his car was in the drive way and she could see the lights were still on in the living room.

Not giving her anxiety a chance to back out, she walked up to the door and rang the bell.

A few moments later the door opened and she saw Hank looking at her.

Wordlessly he stepped aside to let her in.

She walked past him, not looking at him before she was in the hallway and the door was closed.

"Quinn?", Hank asked. "Is everything okay?"

She didn't say anything before closing the space between them and pressing her lips firmly against his.

* * *

_Next time:_

_For a short moment she wondered if he was ever going to kiss her back, but then she felt his hands on her face as he deepened the kiss, before moving them to her sides and gently started pushing her until her back hit the wall._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to cut it of like this, but I promise you there will be a third chapter coming soon. And it will be filled with a whole lot of fun ;-).  
> Reviews are as always greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It’s been years since I’ve written anything and this is actually the first time I post anything on AO3, so I hope it was any good. I’ve been considering to turn this into a multi-chapter story since there aren’t many Hank/OC stories out there and my muse is still with me, but I decided to check if anyone would be interested first. Reviews are – as always – very much appreciated!


End file.
